KackPastas
MR. UPS MAN - The Game it was a cold friday night and i was bored so i opnd the internet. and there was a popup saying to buy the new aaa ea title mr.ups man the game. i was so bored i clicked on it not thinking anythen bad. i got to a website with dismembered bodies and deamons and blood everywhere. i scrolled down and i saw a download link. i clicked on it. then suddenly the restarted and after the restart der was a dead child with rats in its eyes and blood everywhere as my wallpaper. i also saw a new icon on my desktop. it was a htc package i dubble klicked it and the game loded up. it was mr.ups man. the title was bloody with thousands of billions of dead people with blood everywhre. and a start button. i didnt think much of the dead bodys becuz it might just be a glitch. i clicked on start. i was a ups man and my mission was to drive to a house in...'schlandsberg.... o lived in 'schlandsberg. ik was a bit scared but i still didnt think nothen of it. my mission was to drive to peopole and give them thair packages. when i drove to the first house and knocked on the dore someone opened. i got the option to kill her or put rats in her eyes. i just klicked on kill her thinking of nothing because it might just be a glitch. but it wasnt. mybe. i opened the package and pulled ouit a rusty knive and cut her stomaxh open. it was too much blood for me so i closed down the game. and start sleeping. when i woke up i turned on my tv anjd i saw ind the news that my neighbour was killed by a mysterious ups driver . ididnt think mkuch of it because it might just be a glitch or a bug. i turned my pc on and started playing the game again. the next house was m house . now i couldnt controll the ups driver anymore... now i knew that it was my house... i ripped out my harddrive destroing it with a hammer and threw itr in the volcano form lord of the rings. all the other pc parts either sunk into a bloody pentagram or i ate them. i didnt think much of it because it might just be a glitch. then my monitor lit up and sayd ur next..... then from the corner of my eye i saw a hairy led and a HTC package... THE END? Tzomatennt.png It was i cold seturday neight and i wos bored alone at haume,. so i went 2 look sfor some stuff in my old huonted ettic that wos cursd by mej ded native amerikan necestrs. butt i didnt fink mutch about it becouse it megjt just be a gltch. when i weint up into th old dusth ettic i found an old fhtoal bum wiff onleh oune picture in et. it. was. a. picture. of. an. old. usbstick witsch ei knew about. i went intou the kitchn and gott it ant putt it into mei computor. it hed two fles one it. an .mp4 tetled "simones lost abenteuer" and anouther titled...."Tzomatennt.png"... whout a wiird name i thoght. butt it meight just be ey feature.... once i klkd it i kuldnt controll my computor anymoure and i culdnt klick on the windows home bouton. i sörched on the intenet and nothing helped. so i formated my old hard droves by burning them and threwing them inte mount dum and reinstalled winouws 7 becouse it was mouch better... i stered it again. butt only one fele was on the desktoup.... Tzomatennt.png... after looking at eit on teh edsktop i suddenle opend and it was a pikture of text:"louk behuind yoo"... I did end teh last thing i sew was a little zipfel hanging from a tomatenkostüm..... The end?Kategorie:Inhalt